SWAT
Special Weapons And Tactics (SWAT for short) is an elite team of police officers trained to deal with high-threat situations. It currently features in all of the Postal games to date. POSTAL SWAT first featured in Postal. They appear at the start of the game, situated outside of the Postal Dude's house. Throughout the course of the game, SWAT teams appear as a main enemy and the player is required to battle through waves of them while causing havoc. They wield shotguns and machine guns. POSTAL 2 SWAT make a reappearance in Postal 2, and are called in to the town of Paradise on Thursday to keep the peace due to the alleged serial killer on the loose (it is presumably the Postal Dude), as well as to attend a convention as noted in the Paradise Times. Some SWAT agents, however, are seen since Monday in a house in Chicken Queen Estates. With their high health and body armor, they are the toughest human enemies in the game other than the semi-boss characters Gary Coleman and Krotchy. They are unaware of the Postal Dude's actions until they eventually attempt to take him down during a gunfight at Meat World. Another squad confronts the Postal Dude on Friday in the Parcel Center as he leaves with his package. Eternal Damnation SWAT also features in the third party mod Eternal Damnation. They are called in to Hasselridge to fight John Murray, an escapee from a mental asylum that had already slayed fellow patients, members from the asylum staff, and even police officers. Hasselridge SWAT shares many traits with the Paradise team, but wear gas masks instead of balaclavas and are not as tough and organized. The first SWAT squad appears in Downtown, just as John is about to reach Lorie's Apartment. John must defeat 10 agents before he can take the elevator. After talking to his girlfriend Lorie Heath, John must then make his way to a hideout where he is confronted by another SWAT squad that has set up at a neighboring building. When John jumps from a window and falls unconscious into a garbage dump, he is taken to the Harbor to recover. The Harbor has some SWAT headquarters, and John has to face SWAT for the last time on his way out. SWAT is absent from the rest of the game; however, SWAT zombies are introduced later. SWAT zombies are tougher than regular zombies, wearing body armor and carrying firearms (although they only use their firearms from time to time). Postal III SWAT once again reappear in Postal III as either allies or hostiles depending on which path the player takes. In the Good Path they support the Postal Dude in two missions, with the Postal Dude eventually getting promoted to become one. In the bad path they are fought in two missions. Despite their gear, SWAT agents have about the same health as an average officer; the only difference being their weaponry. Their helmets can be shot off but it's questionable whether this holds any tactical advantage. File:2014-07-20_00001.jpg |SWAT rappelling down from the roof of the Cash Mart Screenshot_pc_postal_3_(3).jpg |Postal Dude fighting a drug crazed rhino in a SWAT uniform External links ﻿ ﻿ Category:Law enforcement organizations